


Appetite

by pymtron



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Kagune Usage, Lots of boners, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Office Sex, Sasaki doesn't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pymtron/pseuds/pymtron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise is sick. Or at least, that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time writing a full fanfiction in years so be nice (' w ') it's based off of my own arisasa headcanon here: http://shuuneks.tumblr.com/post/112092094476/im-probably-committing-high-treason-against-my  
> heat cycles are a thing in this so if you wanna read a little bit about that headcanon, you can find that here: http://shuuneks.tumblr.com/post/112289151716/u-should-talk-to-me-about-ghoul-heat-cycles-tbh  
> i really hope my characterization is ok. i really tried

Sasaki wakes up with a headache.

  
It isn’t exactly a headache, per se, more of a dull ache that started from his head but spread down into the rest of his body. As he wakes, his fingers and toes start to feel a little numb and he quickly comes to the conclusion that he must be sick. 

  
Wait.

  
Sasaki shifts slightly in his bed and he immediately notices his banana-print boxer briefs are sticky. _Oh, God._ That’s disgusting. He groans and rolls out of bed, quickly peeling off all his clothes and stepping into the shower. He starts to feel better immediately, practically melting into the water. It feels so good on his skin and his aching muscles that happen to be aching for no apparent reason. 

  
His mind travels elsewhere for some time and he starts to touch himself, slowly wrapping a hand around his cock and lazily stroking it. He hasn’t done this in a while so it feels so good. He twists his hand slightly in the way that he likes and it isn’t long before he’s coming all over his hand.  
He looks at the white substance coating his fingers and quickly sucks the digits into his mouth without a second thought. It tastes pretty good, he decides.

  
He gets out of the shower a few minutes later and notices his kakugan is out. The small of his back is aching, too. What is happening?

  
The last thing Sasaki wants to do is go to work, but he isn’t sure if this “sickness” will really impede on his work ethic, so he decides to try and go anyway. He has some desk work to do today, which he’s honestly thankful for. He gets to sit at his desk and not have anyone bother him. Or so he thought.

  
“Haise!”

  
Sasaki turns to his left and sure enough, here comes Suzuya barreling down the hall, and he practically jumps onto Sasaki’s chair. “Hey!” The other investigator says, spinning Sasaki’s chair around so he can face him.

  
“Good morning,” Sasaki replies, sounding disinterested.

  
“What’s up with you today? Sick?”

  
“I think so. Do you think you could leave me alone for a while? I really don’t feel well.”

  
Suzuya frowns and turns the idea over in his head for what must be a full two minutes, humming and shifting his weight on either leg. “…Give me a snack and I’ll leave.”

  
Sasaki cracks a smile and fishes a bag of cookies out of his desk, which the other investigator seizes immediately. 

  
“See you later, Haise!”

  
Sasaki waves him away and then goes back to his work. He can’t focus very well, his stomach has started aching, and he feels achy and sore everywhere. His left eye burns slightly and his kagune is itching at the skin of his back, ready to burst out at any second if Sasaki doesn’t do his best to hold them back. He tries to go ask Arima what he should do, if there’s something he can take to stop feeling so shitty, but when he knocks on the door of the man’s office he doesn’t answer. Upon returning to his desk, Sasaki smacks his head down onto his desk and groans loudly, which prompts a visit from another investigator in the area. _Oh no. Please. Please don’t talk to me_ , Sasaki prays.

  
“Sassan, hey—”

  
“Please go away.” Sasaki tries to ask nicely but he ends up snapping at…he looks up. Oh.  
Mutsuki looks visibly shaken and Sasaki immediately apologizes. He quickly explains to Mutsuki that he’s feeling a little under the weather and Mutsuki nods in understanding, lowering his voice as he tells Sasaki what he needs to say. Sasaki listens, trying to sound interested, but there’s a sudden feeling pooling in his lower half and oh my God he has a fucking boner. 

  
“Um, not to be rude, but I really need to get back to work!” Sasaki’s voice cracks as he tries to cross his legs and pretend as if nothing is happening in his pants. Mutsuki nods and tells Sasaki to feel better.

  
Sasaki sighs in relief once Mutsuki leaves and then he’s rushing to the bathroom to get rid of his problem and he feels so disgusting but he can’t help it. He washes his hands and looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t look sick. His kakugan is just very, very visible and bloodshot, the crimson veins prickling at the corner of his eye.

  
He takes a deep breath and once he wills the kakugan away he tries to go back to work. 

  
When he comes out of the bathroom it’s even worse, and suddenly he’s hit with the smell of blood and flesh and the sound of pulsing veins and it’s so much to handle all at once that Sasaki actually stumbles on the way to his desk. He spends the next hour trying to write the same word over and over again, ultimately failing and after he almost runs a pen through his hand he scurries back to the bathroom.

  
He stays in there for three hours.

  
He can’t take this anymore, he feels horrible and he wants to go home. But he doesn’t want to tell anyone his excuse for leaving. He’s too embarrassed.

  
He tries Arima’s office again, and of course there’s no answer. The CCG’s Reaper is too busy for him, as usual. Sasaki groans and slumps against the door, deciding not to leave until Arima lets him in.

  
It’s about fifteen minutes later when Arima finally opens the door, looking down at Sasaki confused and slightly concerned. “What are you doing on the floor?” He asks, which prompts Sasaki to stand and barge right into Arima’s office.

  
“I’m really sick, Arima-san! I think I might be dying. I’ve felt weird all day and my kakugan keeps going crazy and I’ve gotten like six boners today and my entire body just feels so weird and I really think I should see a doctor or something because this has never happened before!” Sasaki forgets to tell Arima he’s been wanting to eat everyone all day.

  
As Sasaki rambles, Arima watches him and listens but also wonders how in the world Sasaki is in heat. RC suppressants should keep the ghoul heat cycle dormant. 

  
“Should I see a doctor or not? I’d really rather not die today.”

  
Arima rolls his eyes. “You aren’t going to die, Haise. Sit down.”

  
Sasaki plops down in the chair in front of Arima’s desk and the higher rank investigator explains everything to him. He’s in heat, Arima tells him, something ghouls go through every once in a while.

  
“Are you serious? Arima-san, I’m not a g—”

  
“It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you eat more than usual so you don’t fly off the handle.”

  
“Okay I mean whatever that’s fine but what about the bo—”

  
Arima quickly shushes him and tells Sasaki to take care of it himself.

  
“What if I don’t want to take care of it myself?!” Sasaki quickly retorts and now Arima is glaring at him and he thinks he should probably leave.

  
“Come back once everyone’s gone home.” Arima says unexpectedly, and Sasaki’s eyes widen. He starts to ask questions, but Arima shoos him out of his office.

  
There’s a big knot in Sasaki’s stomach the rest of the day as he tries once again to focus on his work. He can’t stop thinking about Arima now, along with the overwhelming urge to kill and eat everyone around him. Eventually it’s too much and he locks himself in the bathroom again.

  
He stays in there for the rest of the work day, checking his watch every so often and slowly making his way out once he’s certain everyone has left. He heads straight to Arima’s office. The door is slightly ajar, but Sasaki knocks anyway.

  
“You can come in, Haise.” He hears Arima say, and when he walks in the other investigator is doing paperwork at his desk. 

  
Sasaki shuts the door and stands there awkwardly, folding his arms as he waits for Arima to finish.

  
“Haise.” Arima says, looking up from his work for a moment, tapping his pen against the desk.

 

“O-Oh, yes, Arima-san?”

  
“Did you eat like I told you to?”

  
“…No.”

  
“I thought as much. Did you know your kakugan is out?”

  
Sasaki’s eyes flutter shut in embarrassment. He didn’t know. “Arima-san…I’m really hungry and my stomach hurts really badly.”

  
“I was told you were in the bathroom the whole day. What were you doing?”

  
“I…I wanted to eat…people…and I…” Sasaki purses his lips because he’s starting to get upset. He doesn’t hear Arima stand, but all of a sudden he feels the other man’s arms around him, wrapping him in a firm hug.

  
“Haise. Try to calm down. We need to get you some food.”

  
Sasaki shakes his head. “You told me to come to your office once everyone was gone. It wasn’t so you could feed me.”

  
“Oh? And how do you know that wasn’t my intention?”

  
Sasaki looks up at him and pouts, puffing his cheeks out. “Haise…don’t pout. It’s unbecoming.”

  
“You know, if you weren’t being so difficult I could _be coming_ instead.”

  
Arima stares at Sasaki incredulously. “Haise, I don’t have time to mess around and neither do you. You need to eat.”

  
“Alright then, feed me!”

  
“That’s what I’ve been trying t—”

  
“No. I mean. Feed me.” Haise looks down at Arima’s crotch, not trying to be subtle in the least. “That’s what you had in mind didn’t you?”

  
Arima won’t admit it, but that is exactly what he had in mind. He narrows his eyes slightly and a smile plays at the corners of his lips, which gives Sasaki just enough confidence to push Arima back into his chair. He quickly drops to his knees and starts to undo his superior’s pants while said superior watches curiously. He wonders how often Sasaki does this. Or maybe he’s just so eager because he’s in heat. It’s not like he’s ever going to ask about his blowjob history so he pushes the thought out of his mind and focuses on the man between his legs struggling to undo his pants.

 

“Let me do it.” Arima undoes his belt but before he can do anything more, Sasaki bats his hands away. He struggles but eventually he manages to get Arima’s cock out.

  
“Oh, wow, Arima-san.” Sasaki wraps his hand around the base of his cock and nuzzles it with his cheek. “I can’t believe you’re a special class ghoul investigator and not a pornstar.”

  
“Please stop talking.” Arima smiles.

  
Sasaki apologizes and tells Arima his cock is “damn fine” which prompts yet another eye roll.  
“Why don’t you stop staring at it and do something then?” Arima challenges him.

  
Sasaki grins and then without another word he’s pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Arima’s cock. He licks around the head, gently pushing his tongue into the slit which elicits a groan from Arima. He sucks the length into his mouth, taking a few inches in at first. He’s drooling when he pulls off for the first time, and some of it drips down his chin.

  
“You taste really good…” Sasaki says and returns to his ministrations. He takes more of Arima into his mouth, bobbing his head as he goes. The noises he’s making are exceptionally lewd, moans and sucks and slurps and _God,_ Arima thinks, _he’s so hot._

  
The older investigator puts a hand in Sasaki’s hair and tugs gently, silently asking for more. Sasaki takes that as an invitation to deepthroat him, taking six of his seven inches slowly but surely. He’s having trouble going all the way down without gagging and his eyes are starting to water. 

  
Arima taps his head, and Sasaki pulls away, wiping the drool from his mouth. The younger man is panting and looks up at Arima with blown pupils. “H-Huh?”

  
“Don’t push yourself.”

  
“I want to.” Sasaki argues. “You taste really good.”

  
“Haise, I appreciate that but I’d rather you not choke yourself to death because then I’ll have to explain why you died.”

  
“Oh my God, I’m not going to choke!” Sasaki catches Arima a little off guard when he starts sucking him again, which pulls another moan from his throat. The sound goes straight to Sasaki’s dick and he’s encouraged to suck him even harder, making full use of his tongue and when Arima comes, his hips shake slightly and both of them are moaning. Arima tries to reclaim his ability to breathe as Sasaki swallows every last drop of him. The half ghoul sits back on the floor and catches his breath, staring up at Arima.

  
“Enjoy yourself?” Arima asks, pointing to the very apparent tent in Sasaki’s pants.  


Sasaki laughs, nodding furiously, but his smile quickly drops when he feels the knot in his stomach twisting again. “Um…Arima-san. I sti—”

  
“Touch yourself.”

  
Sasaki has no arguments and immediately undoes his pants, pulling them off completely along with his underwear so he can get a hand around his erection. He strokes himself slowly as Arima watches, the older investigator taking note of Sasaki’s every small movement and reaction.

 

Arima watches quietly until he’s hard again from just watching him. He takes a breath and tells Sasaki to come sit in his lap, which the half ghoul has no objections to. He climbs into Arima’s lap and he doesn’t even realize his intentions until there’s three fingers being shoved in his mouth. Neither of them have time for lube right now so spit is going to have to work. Sasaki slides his tongue all over the digits, practically drooling all over them. Arima takes his fingers out and slips a finger past Sasaki’s entrance.

 

It’s not like Sasaki hasn’t done this before. It doesn’t feel bad or strange to him in the least. In fact, he’s begging for another finger as soon as the first goes in. Arima quickly obliges him.

He slips a second finger in along the first and Sasaki moans _loud._ He starts to ride Arima’s fingers slowly, gradually working up to a faster pace. He’s (again) begging for more in no time. He doesn’t want any more fingers, though, he tells Arima.

 

"P-Please, A-Arima, Arima-san I need it so bad, I need it _please_."

 

"What do you want, Haise?" Arima asks and it’s almost like he’s teasing Sasaki.

 

"I- I want…" Sasaki’s shaking. He’s so horny and he feels so strange. "I want you inside me right now. I can’t wait anymore."

 

Well Arima can’t say no to that.

 

He grabs his cock and positions it at Sasaki’s entrance, slowly pulling the half ghoul down onto his cock. They both moan simultaneously, and Arima tries to go slow but Sasaki shoves himself down, practically impaling himself on Arima. He starts moving his hips fast, fucking himself hard on the cock inside him. “Arima—”

 

Sasaki can’t draw this out. He needs release now. He slams himself down onto Arima, the loud slap of skin on skin resonating throughout the room.

 

Sasaki starts to feel dizzy. It’s been trying to break through this whole time, but he finally notices the kagune trying to creep out from beneath his skin. He’s too dazed to even care. He does hear Arima make a very interesting noise when the kagune smacks him in the head, which surprisingly doesn’t kill the mood.

 

Arima stares at the kagune near his face and decides to wrap his fingers around it, gently guiding it into his mouth. He sucks at the tip of the tendril, eventually sucking it into his mouth when he hears Sasaki moan even louder.

 

Sasaki finds the perfect angle and keeps moving his hips until he feels the knot in his stomach start to pull even tighter until it quickly unfurls and his orgasm rips through him like a flash of lightning.

 

Sasaki's legs give out and he scream’s Arima’s name, clinging to his shoulders and digging his nails into them. He doesn’t mean to draw blood but he’s holding onto him so hard he can’t help it. Arima wouldn’t call himself a masochist but that pain combined with the pleasure brings him to his own orgasm, and he comes inside Sasaki with a quiet moan. Sasaki doesn’t even hear him because he’s practically passed out.

 

They sit there for a while in Arima’s chair until the older investigator musters up the energy to lift Sasaki off his cock so he can just relax in his lap for a while. The feeling in Sasaki’s stomach seems to be gone for now, and instead he feels hot and sticky. His kagune and kakugan are gone and his hair is a mess, but he’s too tired to really care. 

 

He lifts his head and looks at Arima. The other investigator’s face is slightly flushed and there’s blood soaking through the shoulders of his shirt. “Arima-san?”

 

Arima looks at him curiously, and Sasaki slowly starts to undo the older man’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt and carefully shrugging it off his shoulders so he can examine the damage. Sasaki doesn’t know how he managed it, but he ripped right into Arima’s shoulders with his nails. He wouldn’t be surprised if it scars.

 

Sasaki leans into Arima and licks at his wounds like a cat might lick her kitten. He runs the flat of his tongue over them, licking up all the blood on both shoulders. Arima moans softly as he goes, enjoying the attention.

 

Sasaki pulls away and doesn’t lick the blood from his lips before kissing Arima. “Thanks for the meal.” He whispers with a grin.

 

Arima chuckles. “Oh, but Haise. That was only the appetizer.”


End file.
